All Bottled Up, Don't Know What To Do
by gary loves sporks
Summary: rated to be super safe, cut out from a chapter of my other story, Im your mind. one shot, raveast. starts off as a robraebb triangle, ends as raveast.


**Hi there!**

**This was previously installed as a venting chapter in my Teen Titans fic, "I'm your mind"**

**A WHILE ago.**

**I may follow up on that story, perhaps not. :-/…**

**Anyways, this is the story- it was a robraebb triangle… Until Raven gets fed up with Robin and… oh you'll find out.**

**Raveast semper fi.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Take remembrance of the fact that this was written in a fit of anger against everything rae/rob.**

**Therefore, the first part is… poorly written, to say the least.**

**And yes, I know I'm not supposed to list the episode names. ;)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing of Teen Titans, I am only the owner of an imagination.

* * *

**

Raven walked in Robin's room and walked right up to the two of them.

"Hello friend Raven!"

"Star-"

"Hey Raven, we were just-"

"I wasn't done."

"Oookay."

"Star, may I ask you something?"

"Why you may-"

"How long have you been swooning over Robin?"

"Uh-hum, I am not sure of the words of which you speak-"

"How long have you wanted Robin? Was it ever since that stupid Ferris wheel ride in "Sisters?" Or perhaps in Apprentice Part Two where she said if you didn't want her she might as well be dead? Or even your fling with Nightwing? Or, and COME ON, "Date with Destiny?""

Robin and Starfire sat there, looking almost ashamed. Robin stood up quickly, wrath taking over. "You know what, Raven? If Star likes me, she likes me! I can't help it if she happens to be able to feel anything but bitchy wrath!"

"She's going to be feeling more than that when I'm through with her!"

"Why?" he taunted. "You jealous, Raven? Oh everyone look! Raven got a new feeling today! What is it, compassion? Sadness that you cant tell me why you care?"

Damn, Robin went waaaaaay to far with this crap.

"Friends, do not fight."

But they ignored Star.

"Do you think that if you date Star you will all of a sudden have any mind that isn't constantly thinking of Slade? Or villains? Or just somehow that if you get some, which I might add, you WILL get, then you will be a better crime fighter?"

"Raven just shut up! You know what I thought we were friends and now all I can say is that I'm glad you never liked me back!"

Raven stood there a moment before she realized something- she didn't give a shit.

But before she could tell Robin of his obvious lack of a life, Star stood up and screamed.

Both turned to Star as she held starbolts tight in her fists.

"Both of you just shut up! Friend Raven I have tried for so long just to be your friend and all you can think about is calling Robin an English cigarette! And robin." Robin looked up, wondering if she was going to kiss him or kill him. "Friend Robin, why must you fight with Raven? Why can't you be happy that Raven had feelings for you and that now- now you have feelings from me as well?"

"I, do, star, but she's- sh- she started it!"

That was when BB entered the room, having finally reached the source of Star's long off scream. At this point Star left the room and the three of them were left feeling pretty stupid.

"Look, Raven, I just-" Robin began, but Raven left, and it was a surprise the both young men that she had been able to keep herself in her form, that is, without having to turn into her demonic form.

BB just shook his head at Robin and left in pursuit of Raven. "Man, she really liked you."

* * *

Raven stormed for a moment, not really knowing where to go. She went up to the roof, having thought she may be able to escape her thoughts, as they were afraid of heights.

But BB followed her up.

"Hell do you want?"

"You don't have to be a brat to me you know."

"Why shouldn't I? You don't care."

"That's not true Raven, I always cared."

Raven snorted.

_Cyborg and Beast Boy sat at the parlor, while Raven ventured to the bathroom._

_They were discussing Raven… so she felt it wouldn't hurt to read their minds… it was about _her,_ anyways…_

_She heard Cyborg talking."… I'm not saying anything about whether or not you like Raven…All I'm saying is that if you _do_ like her you've got competition."_

_Beast Boy defended back, a little inquisitive…"What are you talking about? Do _you_ like Raven?"_

"_She's like my little sis, that would just be wrong. Nope, the one I'm talking about has no idea anyone knows, and will probably keep it that way."_

_BB blinked, he had been a decent poker face until now, but this was too much. "Who is it?"_

_Cy smiled a big knowing smile. "Why do you care?"_

"_I don't! I just want to know!"_

"_Since when do you know anything? And this is pretty sad, if you paid attention to anyone besides you and Raven you would be laughing with me right now."_

"_Just tell me! Aqualad? Red X? Speedy? ….Mas y menos?_

"_You are so clueless."_

"_Whatever, I don't care. Raven is creepy and weird and I pity any fool that likes her."_

_Raven wished she hadn't heard that._

Beast Boy knew she was thinking about _that._ If only it was easy to tell the girl of your dreams that lying was a defensive mechanism programmed into every male, allowing him to deny every single affection for his own sake…

"Wellllll, most of the time?" BB smiled and tried to get her to realize he was sorry. Ok, no response. Maybe we should just apologize, eh, BB?

"Look raven I'm sorry you heard that and- AND, so don't interrupt! I'm sorry I said it. I didn't mean it. At all. Not one bit. I really, really am sorry."

"No you're not."

BB glared his eyes and sat right next to her, as he was only standing behind her before.

"Yes, Raven, I AM. And whether you accept it or not, we all care, despite the stupid stuff me or Robin or Star say. Raven-" he sat in front of her now, making her look up at him with his soft gloves. "Raven I'm telling you, I care. I know you like Robin but-"

"No, not anymore."

"Sure you do."

"No, BB, I don't."

"You can't hide anymore, Raven, I know you think about someone."

"Who said it's about Robin? As you can plainly tell I don't think I can get along with him."

"Just because you can't stand them, doesn't mean you can't love them. And that was one fight, you and me get in fights all the time, even though they don't mean anything."

"Exactly. They never mean anything, right?" Raven looked to BB, very serious.

BB blinked, trying to wonder if this was a trick question. "Well, when I get mad Raven I never mean anything I say so I figure you-"

"I do, Beast Boy. I always mean what I say..." Beast boy only raised an eyebrow, and she added, "…most of the time."

"Seeeee? You're thinking about your fight with Robin! You don't mean it I know it!"

"Beast Boy. When I get mad, it alters my feelings. It's not like I can do it without thinking. I've been bottling things up for ever, and now I let it all loose... And who says I'm thinking about my fight with Robin?"

BB took a deep breath and relaxed. He sat back and watched the sunset. He looked to Raven, though, who was biting her lip.

"Raven."

"Yes Beast Boy."

"Do you mean it when you yell at me?"

Raven blinked, these thoughts had crossed her mind many times before. "You hurt me, BB. Sometimes, you just make me feel horrible about myself."

"Why do you care? I mean, if you don't care about someone, why would you care about what they say?"

Raven blinked again and looked to BB. He was smiling like mad.

"Beast boy I just-"

BB smiled and waggled his eyebrows. "Raaaaaven."

"Shut up Beast Boy."

"But- but-" Beast Boy gained sudden comprehension. As if he had solved The Puzzle That is Raven, he had gained a clue. Found fault in her words that suggested otherwise.

BB sputtered and Raven looked to him, just in case she had said something. Which, she _had._

"You-you you CARE ABOUT ME!" BB smiled a confident smile. "YOU LOV-"

Too late, Raven had already sat forward, right in front of him. Beast Boy's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden movement, and he silenced himself (for once :-P.)

She stared into his eyes with something deep in her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Beast Boy?"

"Y-yeah?"

"What's so wrong with me caring?"

"Well, I just figured you didn't like to let your emotions control you. Literally."

"Maybe I would do better if I was able to let my emotions known more often. Keeping things bottled up isn't good for you, you know."

She leaned forward into those surprised emerald eyes and let her lips touch his in a shaky, nervous, but still passionate kiss.

The chaste pleasure left a crudely desperate yearning within her… but she hadn't fallen from her surroundings. She was aware of what her counterpart might be thinking.

She pulled back, afraid he didn't feel the same, that must have been it. He still felt for Terra or something, didn't he. He has to say something.

But Beast Boy had no words to speak with. Not after what just happened, what he just realized, what feelings they had transpired.

He pulled her into a hug. He didn't care that she was awkward in the embrace; he let his words kiss her ears. "Damn, Raven, I love you, you know that? I care, don't forget that. Whether we are friends or lovers, in a fight or in a heartfelt embrace such as this, I will always care. Teammate to teammate, friend to friend, or whatever comes with it… just you- and me."

They separated and clasped their awkward hands together, lying down to watch the stars.

"Raven."

"Yeah."

"About that whole thing about your emotions being worse if you keep them bottled up, is that true?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Well then, Raven, it sure does feel good to let it all out and have a nice good bitchy venting, doesn't it?"

Raven smirked and pulled herself nearer to him.

_First kisses are always awkward, but they would have plenty more._

_Het Einde

* * *

_

**Ahoy there!**

**This was, as mentioned before, part of another fic.**

**Go check it out (or just read the authors notes for chapter 6 from "I'm your mind").**

**Sorry if theres any confusion bows. -- because they are no asterisks anymore :(**

**Anyways, I thought this was cute…**

**I haven't watched Teen Titans since the end of season 5, but I shall always be a firm believer in raveast.**

**Anyways, happy vacations to you all, and don't forget to review!**

**Here, I promise you, if you review, and I know the subject of a SINGLE ONE of your stories, then I'll definitely check them out and review :).**

**One little review makes all the difference to me…**

**I don't mean to whine but I don't get them all that often…**

**Yea, I know why, me a stinky writer, but there are some pretty awful fics with hundreds of reviews… I love flaming hehe.**

**Heck, even flames are accepted.**

**Ill be sure to return the favor. :) -- somewhat sardonic and morbid smile… if only those feelings could be passed in html…**

**I love you all**

**The virgin mary**


End file.
